Bronze
by The Silver Canis
Summary: A girl appears in Eragon's house, lounging as if it were her own. She escapes, and when Eragon rushes to find the Queen, she tells him that there were sightings of a bronze colored dragon... --Remake of 'The Strange Girl and the Silver Dragon'--


A remake of my old Eragon fanfiction, _The Silver Dragon and the Strange Girl_. Horrible title, I know. That's why I'm remaking it. And also because my writing style was terrible back then. This also takes place after just after _Eldest_, because I haven't really finished_ Brisingr _yet. Well, enjoy this, fair readers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon was so tired of all the training. He didn't mind it (he had never minded it), but recently, Oromis had been forcing more difficult spells and tasks for Eragon to complete. He simply wanted a rest, and Eragon was sure that such rest would be provided by the soft, luxurious bed and home that Queen Islanzadi and the others of the elven community presented him when he had first arrived in Ellesmera. I could bask in that tree forever, he'd thought, day dreaming of rest as he made his way back. Saphira was hovering high above him, taking her time so she could arrive when he did.

_How are you faring, little one?_ Saphira asked kindly. _You seem so fatigued. _

_Ah, yes. Just a bit. Oromis's lessons are becoming more taxing on my energy._

_Mmm,_ she hummed quietly in understanding. She didn't push the matter, and let him save his words.

For minutes, they traveled, enjoying the fresh and calm air that always surrounded Ellesmera. But as they approached their abode, silence broke when Eragon became careful and awake and alert, starting to shout for her.

_Saphira,_ Eragon barked. _The window is open. I closed it when we left._

_Are you sure?_ To answer her question, Eragon displayed memories of him tightly closing everything, for fear of the recent heavy rains and the looming dark clouds above._ I see.__ Go through the front entrance, first. Call for me when you need me, and I'll go through the sky opening._

_Yes, _he agreed. And so they both proceeded with their plan.

Eragon carefully went through the front entrance, muscles ready to be used, knees bent, eyes darting. He was quieter than a panther as he made his way through the dining room, then the bathroom, and finally the bedroom.

The sight startled him; a girl lay stretched across the mattress, absorbed in a book of Eragon's, as if it were her own bed she was in. Eragon had never seen such a creature; her eyes were slanted like an elf's, but not as much; her skin was no where near fair enough; although acceptably light, she had an olive-like complexion, far from the powder white of elves. Her build itself was much to curvy for the willowy, thin beauty of the cat-like species. The girl's face was a completely different idea.

Her eyes were as big as the moon, a color between bronze and rust; _a sort of metallic brown,_ Eragon concluded. They were slanted up, but only just a little bit, not as much as an elf. The girl's hair was a sort of mixture between a hundred different shades of red and brown, making her hair from a certain distance the same bronze-rust as her eyes. It was a thick mass, all knotted into a long, neat braid. She radiated a strong, spicy-sweet smell, nothing like a human or elf, and if anything, more like Saphira's.

The beast looked up from the book and carefully placed it next to her. The window that was open was the one overlooking Eragon's bed."Shur'tugal," she said in greeting, her accent distinct, unfamiliar to Eragon. A vicious animal-like grin crossed her face. Even from where he stood, her pointed canines gleamed and pronounced their presence. "Welcome back."

Ignoring her words, he proceeded to interrogate her."What are you," Eragon demanded, his tone sharp, unforgiving. "You are not human nor elf. Tell me."

"Ah. You're correct. I am neither." She nodded, lost to some faraway thought. Suddenly, her eyes lighted, finally remembering her lost idea. She told him, "But I must go. My companion is very impatient and has difficulty feeding and defending herself. She recently got wounded, and the hiding place I chose has probably upset her. I put her up in a tall tree, so she's probably fuming and clucking her silly little mind off. Wait for me, Shur'tugal, for I shall return. Not today, but soon," she promised, jumping out the window with her gleaming, dangerous smile.

"Saphira," he shouted, seeing her escape. "Stop her!" Eragon cursed himself for not reacting as quick as he should have. He could barely fit through the window she glided through so easily, and was now taking up too much time that could be used to push the monster to the ground. He should've been faster to block her. He should have used a spell. He should've done something. And now, some wild girl was roaming around, and for all he knew, she was a spy or assassin for Galbatorix, and even worse, she had reached Ellesmera. The creature wasn't human, and when he thought of inhuman, the Ra'zac came to mind, and his thoughts soured. For a fleeting, unsure moment, he thought that her pupil's were slit like a cold-blooded monster's. Maybe he was right. Maybe the she-monster did have such creature eyes.

He watched as Saphira did wild turns over the forest, sharp and mad. If he were in the saddle, he was sure to be thrown off by one of those turns, or otherwise would have to hold on for dear life. The creature-girl was moving fast.

Eragon bolted after the pair, flying over ferns and bushes with his speed. He frequently looked up at the sky for Saphira's shimmering, twisting body to make sure he was going in the right direction. He was.

After approaching the clearing, Eragon noticed the pattern of his dragon's flight; she was not moving out of the mile radius. The creature was moving in circles, taunting them. As Eragon got closer, he could hear laughter from her. It was laughing, high and clear in it's mocking way.

_Eragon, I not going to capture her in such a thick forest; I can't move freely. It's a miracle that I've even been able to keep with her for such a time with my wings. You must go after her on foot, _Saphira sent through the bond.

He didn't respond, but merely ran faster, letting Saphira know he understood.

"Fiend!" Eragon huffed under his breath as he ran at the creature like an angry bull. "Fight like you were meant to!" She looked over her shoulder to Eragon with puzzlement.

"Oh, Shur'tugal," she said, breath perfectly calm and mildly surprised. "I told you about my friend; I really must hurry. She can't stay alone for such a long time." The animal-girl bounded into the forest, hiding herself, Eragon hot on her heels. She laughed again, laughed at Eragon and Saphira's attempts to try and catch her. She ran faster, made a quick, sharp turn behind a large tree. Eragon followed her. "Wonderful you are; you move like a humming bird with your rapid feet," she called behind her, stretching her legs to go farther. And she did, farther into the forest, and try as Eragon might, he had lost her in the thick trees. Her laugh filled the air, and Eragon could follow her no more.

He wanted to scream at the monster's speed, for him losing sight of her. "Islanzadi," he told the mighty blue dragon as he climbed on her back. "We must tell her that a spy of Galbatorix's has reached here. We must not wast time." Saphira felt the same serious need to defend, and flew quickly through the sky to the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope this wasn't disappointing. I changed her hair and eye color and mixed up the order of things. Well, ask and questions, and tell me if you think anything could be better. I'm here to improved, so don't be afraid to point out things to me!

**_My updates depend on the reviews I get. The more reviews, the more chapters you get. _**


End file.
